Happy New Year B
Happy New Year B is the continuation of Happy New Year. The bohos are about to celebrate the New Year and then Benny comes and "joins" them. Lyrics Maureen I think we need an agent! Mark We? Joanne That's selling out. Mark But it's nice to dream! Maureen Yeah! It's network TV And it's all thanks to me! Mark Somehow i think i smell a whif of a scheme! Joanne Me too. Maureen We can plan another protest. Joanne We? Maureen This time you can shoot from the start You'll direct, starring me! Mark, Maureen, Joanne 5, 4, 3 All Open sesame! Happy new year! Happy new year! Happy new... Benny I see that you've beaten me to the punch. Roger How did you know we'd be here? Benny I had a hunch. Mark You're not mad? Benny I'm here to end this war, It's a shame you went and destroyed the door. Mimi Why all of a sudden the big about face? Benny The credit is yours, you made a good case. Roger What case? Benny Mimi came to see me and she had much to say. Mimi That's not how you put it at all yesterday! Benny I couldn't stop thinking about the whole mess! Mark you'll want to get this on film. Mark I guess. Benny I regret the unlucky circumstances of the last seven days. Roger Circumstance? You padlocked our door! Benny and it's a great pleasure on behalf of cyber arts that i present you this key. Angel Golf claps. Mark I had to juice in my battery. Benny Reshoot! Roger Oh i see this is a photo opportunity. Maureen The benevolent god ushers the poor artists back to their flat. were you planning on taking down the barbed wire from the lot too? Roger Anything but that. Benny Clearing the lot was a safety concern. we break ground this month. But you can return. Maureen That's why you're here with people you hate Instead of with Muffy and Muffy's estate. Benny I honestly rather'd be with you tonight than in West Port. Roger Spare us old sport, the sound bite. Benny Mimi, since you were so seductive Mimi You came onto me! Benny Persuade him not to be so counterproductive. Roger Liar! Benny Why not tell them what you wore to my place? Mimi I was on my way to work. Benny Black leather and lace My desk was a mess, I think i'm still sore Mimi Cause i kicked him and told him i wasn't his whore Benny What does your boyfriend know who your last boyfriend was? Roger I'm not her boyfriend, i don't care what she does! Angel People, is this any way to start a new year, have compassion. benny just lost his cat. Benny My dog, but i appreciate that. Angel My cat had a fall, and i went through hell Benny It's like losing a... How did you know that she fell? Collins Champagne? Benny Don't mind if i do. To dogs... All but Benny No, Benny, to you! Angel Let's make a resolution. Mimi I'll drink to that. Collins Let's always stay friends. Joanne Though we may have our disputes Maureen This family tree's got deep roots. Mark Friendship is deeper than blood Roger That depends Mimi Depends on trust Roger Depends on true devotion Joanne Depends on love Mark Depends on not denying emotion! Roger Perhaps All It's gonna be a happy new year! Roger I guess All It's gonna be a happy new year! Roger You're right Angel It's gonna be a happy new year! Roger and Mimi I'm sorry Roger Coming Mimi In a minute. I'm fine. Go Man Well, well, well. What have we here? It's gonna be a happy new year. There, there... Category:Songs